Across Two Worlds
by heyzelle
Summary: Collection of Alternate Universe smutty oneshots between the two bishounens from different mangas/anime, namely Dark Mousy from Sugisaki Yukiru's famous work DNAngel and Tsukiyomi Ikuto from the duo Peach-Pit's work entitled Shugo Chara!


**Across Two Worlds**

**WARNING** This fan fiction is a collection of _Alternate Universe_ smutty oneshots between the two bishounens from different mangas/anime, namely **Dark Mousy** from Sugisaki Yukiru's famous work DNAngel and **Tsukiyomi Ikuto** from the duo Peach-Pit's work entitled Shugo Chara!

**A/N **Why I chose these two bishies… I do not remember. This was my first yaoi ever written and it was made last year and I really don't remember what date to be exact but for fun, since I don't see any Dark x Ikuto pairing… I may as well post this here. The title might be a bit eh. but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have an idea for a title, please share it!

Have fun reading!

I dedicate this chapter to my good friend _**miharu-hime**_! Hope you like it!!!

Please read and review!!! (^.^)

*please also visit my profile and take the poll if you don't mind! thank you!*

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto sat on the big comfortable bed. For the first time he is going to finally met Dark Mousy, the famous phantom thief from another country. They had met online and after a few months of dating and chatting with each other, they had decided to finally meet in person in a suite in a famous hotel in Japan.

The seventeen-year-old boy wore his usual high school uniform with the cross choker around his neck. His shugo chara Yoru was back in his own room, sleeping peacefully because of the catnip that Ikuto gave him which he sprinkled with sleeping powder.

The doorbell rang, surprising Ikuto, which was weird because he didn't feel anyone's presence.

He jumped out off the bed and peeked through the hole on the door.

A tall person wearing a hat and a black trench coat stood a few feet away from the door. Ikuto couldn't see the person's face, other than a few locks of long dark hair sticking out from his hat.

_Dark?_ Ikuto thought.

He hesitantly opened the door and let the tall person inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, he took off his hat, revealing his dark purplish hair with uneven strands and eyes that was a weird hue of violet. He smiled down at Ikuto as he took off his coat. "It's nice to finally see you in person, Ikuto-kun." Dark said in his amazingly sexy voice.

_Dark..._ Ikuto thought, trying to stop himself from pouncing on the tall man and crashing his lips to his. If only this handsome creature knew how much he would jerk off just by thinking of him.

Ikuto stepped forward, his hand unconsciously moving on its own and grabbing the end of Dark's shirt. "Dark..." he whispered softly.

The phantom thief smiled and placed a hand on the small of the boy's back to pull him closer to his body, their hips touching each other. He couldn't help but smirk a bit as he felt a bulge inside the boy's pants. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day." the thief whispered close to his ear, making a shiver crawl down his spine. Ikuto lost control and wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and let their lips touch.

"You're a very straight forward boy, you know that?" Dark commented before kissing him again, nibbling on his lower lip for entrance. Ikuto opened his mouth and they had a battle of tongues, both fighting for dominance.

He explored every corner that he could possibly reach and he let his tongue pass through his soft gums and feel the roof of the boy's mouth. Ikuto couldn't help but moan. He had never felt a kiss with that much intensity that it made his knees weak.

Dark inwardly smirked and gently lifted Ikuto off his feet and carried him to the bed, their lips locked in the process.

"You're quite sensitive." Dark said. "You're so cute, Ikuto-kun."

"You can drop the –kun." He grunted as he pulled Dark down to seize his mouth and this time exploring it himself. Dark moved up so that Ikuto was underneath him, his hands both on the each side of Ikuto's head and his legs straddling him. Ikuto moaned when Dark let their clothed erections touch and he accidentally broke the kiss.

Dark let Ikuto breath for a moment, noticing that his face was flushed from lack of air. For some reason Ikuto seemed bothered about something, this made Dark curious.

His hand move to brush away some strands of hair that covered his lover's face. "You seem troubled, Ikuto."

Ikuto's cheeks turned light pink a little, but it was barely noticeable. "We still have one problem…" he began.

Dark smiled. "What is that?" he asked as he played with the younger boy's nipples through his uniform.

"Who's going to be on top?"

The thief tried his best not to laugh out loud and covered it with a cough, earning glares from his lover underneath him. He tried to keep a straight face as he pulled Ikuto up to a sitting position. "How about we have a competition?" he said with a small smirk. "Whoever is bigger gets to be on top."

Ikuto's blush deepened but he nodded hesitantly.

Both of them opened their pants and pulled their zippers down to reveal their own erections. Even though Ikuto was above average in length and girth, Dark's penis was even bigger than he is.

Dark shrugged. "Sorry, my little kitten. But I get to be on top."

"I am not going to be an uke!" Ikuto complained and tried to cover his lower regions.

The thief pushed Ikuto down and grabbed both his wrists and pinned it to the bed. "How about we put it this way, since I am bigger than you are how about I get to be on top for the night?"

Ikuto squirmed and tried to push him away but was stopped when Dark grabbed his exposed member with his right hand, stopping him almost instantly and making him groan at the sensation.

"Have you had any experience with men?" Dark asked, his eyes burning and sending shivers down Ikuto's spine. He couldn't reply, mainly because this is his first time with a man. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips when Dark moved his hand and drew circles across the head with his thumb.

"Tell me." He whispered seductively and blew into Ikuto's sensitive ear. He dug his thumb into the slit of the head of his cock. Ikuto squirmed under his hold and was already gasping for air, some of his pre-cum dripping down his own length. He didn't want it to end that easily as he felt his climax coming closer.

"Wait…" he gasped, putting a hand on Dark's chest to push him up a bit, but Dark didn't move and instead nibbled on Ikuto's earlobe, earning some moans. "I want to make you feel you good too."

Dark smiled. "Okay… But don't you think we should take off these annoying clothes before I rip them off of your body?"

Ikuto nodded slowly as he was once again pulled up to a sitting position. Dark leaned forward to kiss him as his hands busied themselves with the task of taking off the boy's clothes and toss it to the floor. When Dark pulled away, Ikuto was sitting there in all his naked glory and it made him blush a little.

"No fair…" Ikuto whispered playfully, his hands travelling up and down Dark's chest. "You should get undressed too… Or would you like me to take them off for you?"

Dark couldn't help but smirk as Ikuto pulled his black shirt over his head and slowly pulled at his leather pants. Now that both of them were finally naked, Dark tried to move forward to continue pleasuring Ikuto, but was stopped by the hand on his chest.

He watched as Ikuto leaned forward towards his member and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I thought you said you never had any experience with men?"

Ikuto blew lightly at Dark's cock, making it twitch a little. "I heard about it online, so don't give me that look and just relax."

Ikuto tried his best to remember what to do the same thing he read in the article in the internet. He let his tongue feel the thick vein at the underside of the thick cock and proceeded on sucking on the head like a lollipop.

Dark groaned and leaned back, using his arms for support. He has to admit that the boy was good with his tongue. He threw his head back when Ikuto started bobbing his head up and down.

The thief pushed Ikuto away and gave a small shaky laugh. "Don't hog all the fun. I want to be able to taste you to, you know."

Ikuto nodded and mounted Dark as he lay down. He straddled the thief's face and gasped loudly when he felt Dark's hands hold his hip[s and pull it down into his mouth. The sensation was so intense that it brought tears to his eyes.

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, he himself leaned forward to continue on sucking Dark's erection that was twitching for attention.

Dark noticed that the boy on top of him was moaning louder as he was reaching his climax and he took a black feather from out of nowhere and wrapped it around the base of Ikuto's cock, emitting a soft purplish glow. The feather which held his powers served as a cock ring for the moment.

Ikuto gasped and looked down at his lover's face, spotting a black feather where it wasn't supposed to be. "Dark!" he said. "What the hell?"

Dark smirked and gave the tip a flick with his tongue. "I figured I could do this so that it would take a long time… "

The boy moaned loudly. "I can't come with this…" he said moving away to sit on the bed beside Dark and look at the black feather.

"That's the point."

Ikuto glared at him. Dark laughed a little. "By doing this…" –using his finger to massage the head of Ikuto's sensitive penis – "…it will feel even better when I penetrate you later."

He looked away and bit on his lower lip. True, his senses feel heightened and he could feel everything that Dark was doing to him. But he really wanted to come already. The words he spoke next came out unconsciously; it was like Ikuto couldn't think anymore. His penis was doing the thinking for him.

"Take me already…" as those words were uttered, Ikuto immediately regretted it. What was going to happen next? He could feel his heart hammering against his own chest.

Dark smiled and opened his arms to invite him into another kiss. Ikuto melted inside his arms and pulled him closer, their erections rubbing against each other. God, if it weren't for that feather, he would've come by now.

He didn't even complain when Dark pushed him down onto the bed and raised one leg over his shoulder. "Sorry," he grunted. "The lubricant I brought is in the pocket of my coat and I don't want o move to get it so this will do."

Ikuto watched as Dark put his fingers in his mouth and coated it in saliva; it actually made his erection twitch in excitement.

Dark leaned forward to kiss him before inserting his wet finger inside the tight opening and wiggle it around, trying to make Ikuto get used to the sensation.

"It'll get better soon…" he whispered into their kiss.

After a few minutes, Ikuto was already moaning for more, his cock twitching for release. The feeling of having something inside your ass is sending weird sensations up his spine.

Dark added another finger and thrust it in and out while doing a scissoring motion to stretch him. The boy moaned loudly and was moving his head from side to side, his forward covered with sweat, and so is the rest of his body.

As soon as he was stretched enough, Dark added a third finger and that made some of Ikuto's seed come out from the tip of his penis.

"Oh god Dark, will you just fuck me already!" he said, blushing a little as he saw Dark chuckle a little at his use of foul language.

"If that is what you want, my cute little kitten." He replied and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He raised Ikuto's other leg and placed it over his shoulder and positioned himself outside his opening. "This is going to be bigger than my fingers so this will hurt a bit."

"I don't care…" Ikuto whimpered. "Just take me already."

Dark smirked and pushed into the Ikuto's tight entrance. He groaned softly as Ikuto's heat surrounded his member. He pushed in slowly to let Ikuto adjust until he was inside Ikuto completely. He didn't move until he noticed his lover beneath him relax a little and move his hips ever so slightly. He felt his control slipping as he thrust in and out slowly. He couldn't take it anymore.

He changed his position by bringing Ikuto's legs in front of him and practically raising his ass up in the air, at least he had the decency to put a pillow under his back. Being in that new position, he chose a fast rhythm and easily found Ikuto's prostate. He knew he found it when Ikuto moaned even louder than before and held the sheets tightly in his bunched up fists.

The thief thrust himself into that same spot again and again without mercy. Ikuto could only see white now, he was feeling so good that he can't even moan Dark's name properly. The words were slurring as he slowly moved towards his climax and the magical black feather around his twitching member was not helping.

"Dark…" he moaned between gasps. "I want to come… take that freaking feather off already!"

Dark smirked, but was unable to keep his usual smug expression as he thrust into Ikuto's hot hole. "Okay."

He undid the magic and the feather landed on the bed beside them, as if it wasn't there.

After a few more thrusts, Ikuto came and spilled his seed on his stomach. Dark wasn't that far away from his own climax as Ikuto's already tight opening even tightened more and he came inside him.

Dark slowly slid out of Ikuto, some of his seed oozing out from the hole and dripping down to Ikuto's thighs. He dropped down the bed beside Ikuto and waited for both of them to recover from their session of intense love making.

Ikuto closed his eyes for a moment. "That was amazing…" he thought, not realizing that he said that out loud until Dark chuckled beside him.

"Of course it's amazing." He said, moving his hand to move Ikuto's wet bangs away. "You have me as a lover."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, only to wince a little. Dark noticed this and sat up with him, supporting his back a bit.

"Sorry. I guess that was a bit too much for a first timer." He said softly, giving Ikuto a little kiss.

"I don't mind…" he said, wiping his come off of his stomach, but not bothering to wipe away the one between his legs. "Damn it…"

Dark stood up slowly and lightly tugged on his lover's hand. "How about we take a bath… so I can wash you thoroughly?"

Ikuto glared at him. "How about I hurt you, right now?"

The thief cut Ikuto's line of thought by kissing him passionately and placing butterfly kisses across his face and his neck. "Come on, Ikuto-chan… Please?"

"I will if you don't call me "Ikuto-chan." He said, giving into Dark's sexy request.

He slowly got up and followed Dark into the bathroom, wincing slightly at every step as he felt Dark's come seeping from his ass.

When he entered the bathroom, he noticed that Dark was holding a match stick between his fingers.

"What the hell is this?" Ikuto asked, leaning against the frame of the door as he watched Dark lighting scented candles with his back facing him and he was bent forward, exposing all of his assets to the boy. "Scented candles… Where did you get these?"

"They were in the bathroom so I decided that we just use this stuff." Dark said with a smile. He noticed that Ikuto was eyeing the room and he rolled his eyes t him and held out his hand. "Come on! It's just a bath."

"But you're going to put your penis inside me again aren't you?"

Dark just shrugged and pulled both of them inside the tub, causing some of the water to spill on the floor. He leaned against the edge of the tub and sighed, relaxing his body and washing away his dries come off of his limp member. It was still quite sensitive because he just came but he tried to ignore it.

After cleaning himself, he moved towards Ikuto who was relaxing at the edge of the large tub and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his body.

Ikuto grumbled and tried to push away but Dark, for some reason, was stronger than he looks like.

Dark sucked on the base of Ikuto's neck. He smiled a little when he felt Ikuto relax and moan softly in his arms. "Ikuto… I want you."

"You just had me twenty minutes ago." Ikuto replied. "Is once really not enough for you?"

"I'm a man with a huge appetite. Of course once will never be enough." Dark used his hand to make Ikuto face him so that he could kiss him.

"But we're going to get dirty again…" Ikuto whispered, trying to find a way out of this. His butt still felt weird and sore.

"We're already in the bath, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, when we get started, you won't be saying no anymore." His hand travelled down south and gently massaged the boy's soft currency. "You know you're going to enjoy it too. Don't you remember, you said that what we did was _amazing_?"

Ikuto shivered a little and unconsciously moved back, leaning against Dark's semi-hard member. He too was getting hard.

Dark slowly made Ikuto turn around to face him only to seize his lips. He rubbed circles across his lover's lower back.

Ikuto turned around to face Dark and leaned his head against his chest. "Do we really have to do any more of that perverted stuff today? I feel really tired already…"

The thief placed a hand on Ikuto's head and rubbed his back. "You really don't want to do it any more tonight?" Dark sounded a little disappointed.

Ikuto made Dark sit on the edge of the tub against the wall and spread his legs wide. He ignored the gasp and the soft laugh coming from above and leaned forward to immediately take his lover's erection deep into his mouth. He continued doing so until Dark came inside his mouth.

"Will that do for the night?" he asked, wiping some of Dark's come that he wasn't able to swallow.

Dark didn't reply, his face slightly flushed and his eyes looked weird.

Ikuto stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, throwing one to Dark's direction but instead of wrapping it around his waist like what Ikuto did, he placed the towel over his head to dry his hair.

Ikuto didn't bother to dry the rest of his body as he jumped on the bed and curled up like a cat. Dark followed him out of the bathroom, now wearing a bathrobe and wasn't dripping wet anymore.

"Ikuto, you have to dry your hair or you'll get a cold." He said, taking a seat beside him. He pushed his wet bangs out of his face and sighed when he noticed that the boy had fallen asleep. Maybe what he did to the boy tonight was to rough for his first time.

He dried Ikuto thoroughly and dressed him up in the pajamas he found inside his bag hidden in the closet and pulled the covers on top of him.

"There's always tomorrow…" Dark whispered to the sleeping boy's ear before switching off the lights to sleep beside his new lover.

* * *

please review about what you thought about it! (^.^)


End file.
